The Language of Flowers
by m1blue
Summary: Flowers tell a lot about a person, yet what they tell is found in silence. Lean down and listen closely. You might hear them.
1. An Introduction

Notes: Disclaimed -YYH © Yoshihiro Togashi: criticism welcomed

An Introduction to The Language of Flowers:

What does the language of flowers have to do with Yuu Yuu Hakusho? Every character has a flower, some – many – have two or more. A flower can tell many things about a person. Surprising things, if you look close enough.

The first language is that of roses, as those are the most universally known. Things will progress from there, so bear with me as I attempt to make this work.


	2. Pink Rose

Pink Rose: Grace

Kurama had grace by nature. He was a kitsune, and all animals acquired a certain feel for the earth that sustained them. That held true for his human form, as well, and Kurama could match any twist of the wind or curl of ivy and root in his element.

Hiei had grace by necessity. A fire element, at an early age he had to master the spark that he was. From then, he had grown into a blazing fire that danced with a seduction of blood and flashing, heated blades.

Yusuke had grace by emotion. It dictated what he did and what he was. The teen had matured and mastered his feelings to his advantage to protect those he could gladly call family.

Kuwabara had grace by virtue. His virtue? There were many: love, devotion, honesty, bravery. His grace would be remembered by the earth, by humans, by demons, and by spirits and gods.

Life could wither, fire could die, and emotions could freeze to ice. Virtue permeates everything, and could last the end of the world as long as there was even a single heart to carry it. Kuwabara had faced many endings. He and all that he represented would face many more beginnings, though.


	3. Red Rose

Red Rose: Love

Kurama twirled the flower that hung suspended in his fingers. The petals turned back and forth in an almost hypnotic pattern. He was lying in his bedroom, head supported on a pillow and his arm, mouth mere centimeters away from the rose.

This was his signature, if you will. A perfect rose in bloom the colour of freshly welled blood. Some would even say it was the identical colour of his hair. He liked it better when they compared his eyes to gems as opposed to his hair to blood. Kurama was rather fond of gems, more so than blood or love.

Love, now, was an curious topic for him. Yes, he loved his mother; he had an Oedipus complex it seemed on occasion. Of course he wasn't going to kill his stepfather and marry Shiori any time soon, but Kurama did tend to get weird about her.

Kurama loved his friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and trusted them as much as he was able to. There were deep ties between them that not even Kuwabara could see.

Then there was Hiei, someone very close. Kurama supposed it was just the demon's style to attempt to kill an eventual partner and friend. Even after their friendship had grown Hiei would do that. For Kurama, Hiei was almost what you could call a best friend, and he hoped the same was true for Hiei's view of him.

They were, in this body, the most important people in Kurama's life. Before that, though, there was Kuronue.

No one, not even Kurama himself was entirely sure about their relationship. Was it platonic? Romantic? Or merely similar needs? Twenty or so years after Kuronue's death and he still wasn't sure. Perhaps neither of them knew, which was why the topic was never broached.

A sharp rap against the pane of his window woke Kurama from his meditation. Sitting up and setting the rose on his nightstand, he walked to the window and opened it for Hiei.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at noon," he stated bluntly, balancing on the sill, "and your mother's home." With that, Hiei was gone. Just in time, too, as Shiori knocked tentatively on Kurama's door.

"Shuuichi? Is someone in there with you?"

Kurama closed the window and walked to the door, letting his mother in. "No, I was just closing my window."

As though to make sure, Shiori peered over Kurama's shoulder before handing him a grocery bag. Kurama opened the bag and peered in, raising his head to protest, but she silenced him. "Now, now. I know you don't like getting presents, or even a party, Shuuichi, but allow your mother this one small pleasure?"

Kurama smiled and kissed Shiori on the cheek. "Thank you, mother."

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Shiori said before leaving.

Kurama decided, taking the ruby-wrapped gift from the bag and setting it next to his rose, that love was better than gems and trinkets. It suited red better than blood.


	4. White Rose

White Rose: I am worthy of you

Kurama had given him a small, newly grown white rose bush to present to Yukina. Kuwabara wasn't sure why, probably a demon thing, so he didn't ponder too much; he knew that Kurama wouldn't intervene negatively with his and Yukina's love.

Apparently Yukina understood it, though. She gave that beautiful, gentle smile that seemed meant for him and grasped him by the hand after he delivered the flowers. As they walked to the garden she had started, Kuwabara explained that it was from Kurama.

Or, rather, he tried. Yukina hushed him with a finger to her own lips. When they arrived, she spoke. "Kurama is wise, Kazuma," she began, "He merely gave you another way to speak to me. I just hope that it is also true for me." With that cryptic comment, Yukina stretched as high as she could, hinting that Kuwabara should lean down to her level, and placed an icy kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Not the best come-back after a long period of silence, but I have excuses! They're in my profile.


End file.
